Kickin' It: Life of Kai
by 88Madison88
Summary: Please give this story a chance! Its about Kai. Wanted to write it cuz there were no stories about him. Enjoy! R&R! Summary: Kai has lost all hope. He feels like he's the most hated person in the world & made one decision that will change him forever. Can a certain cousin of his help him get his life back on track. Kick, Millie, Jika, Elesy, KaixOC.
1. My Name is Kai

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter for Save Me or I'll Protect You, but im kinda dealing with some things at school. Im kinda having a Jack and Kim moment. I like my best friend but idk if he likes me. We talk and hang out all the time and our friends are telling both of us that we should get together. But like i said, idk if he likes me. Oh well. Now I know how Kim feels! Lol! Anyway, when I saw that Fan Fiction added more characters to the character list for Kickin' It, I wanted to write a story about Kai. I saw that there were no stories about him, so this gonna be the first story! Please give it a chance. Obviously Kai is gonna be a bit OOC. Enjoy! (Most of this chapter is a flashback)**

* * *

**Kai's POV**

My name is Kai Brewer. I'm fifteen years old and I live...well, lived with my parents in Seaford, California. My parents disowned me. My father would always go outside only wearing flip-flops. Nothing. Else. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, if you know what I mean. And my mother was a drinker who stole all the time. They said that they couldn't live with me anymore and moved out of the country. My life's a total mess. I lost all my friends, was stripped from my karate belt and worst of all, I became a meth addict.

My mom and dad weren't the best parents. In fact the local newspaper called them "The Worst Parents in Seaford."

I was mortified. And so was my family. As soon as my grandfather confronted my parents, they blamed everything on me and he believed them. That's when I began to take karate, to get out all my anger. But I let my anger get the better of me and ended up putting Jack in the hospital.

_**FLASHBACK**_

About a year and a half after the karate tournament in China, we all went to a family reunion. Jack and I began arguing about something stupid and I just snapped.

I attacked my cousin to the point where he was coughing up blood. Oh, did I mention that our fight was in public and we were on the news? The police showed up and literally had to drag me away from Jack. They arrested me for assault and took me to Juvi.

But my grandfather bailed me out. He said he was extremely disappointed in me and never looked at me he same.

Soon, my parents called me an embarrassment, which I think is pretty funny considering that they were The Worst Parents in Seaford. Everyone at school made fun of me, my friends had lost all respect for me and kicked me out of the dojo we did karate in. I was all alone.

I started to hang out with the wrong crowd and they got me addicted to meth. Soon, I had my very own dealer and a countless amount of needles full of the drug I craved everyday. But I recently became addicted, so it wasn't obvious that I was a meth user. No one knows about my addiction, not even my family. Not even my parents. Speaking of my parents, one day i came home from a depressing day at school and found that the house was empty.

"Hello?" I said throughout the house. "Mom? Dad?"

I walked into the kitchen and found a note taped on to the fridge. It was from my parents. It said:

**Kai,**

**We have had some good times and beautiful memories. **(I scoffed at that part)

**But we can't deal with you anymore. You have turned from the perfect child into an embarrassment. You are no longer the son that we love.**

**So we have moved out of the country, and we are never coming back.**

**Have a good life Kai.**

**~ Carl and Mary-Ann**

_'You are no longer the son we love.'_ I felt those words jump off of the page and slap me in the face. Rage began to flood through me. They didn't even sign the note as 'Mom and Dad'! I ripped the note into a million pieces, but i didn't feel satisfied. I screamed and began to destroy my house. Punching through walls, smashing everything, etc.

I sank into the corner of the room and cried silently. Now, I'm not the person who usually cries, but I've dealt with so much crap in my life that I just broke down. Everything was pretty much destroyed until I saw a glass vase a few feet beside me.

I picked it up by its neck and smashed it. Little did I know, that a piece of glass had lodged itself into my hand.

I screamed in pain and grabbed my hand. It began to bleed profusely and I started to get dizzy.

I took my cellphone out of my pocket and speed dialled the last person I would have called. Jack. He answered after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Jack!" I said desperately.

"Kai?" His voice changed from confusion to detest. "Why are you calling me?"

"You need to get over to my house ASAP!"

He scoffed. "Why? What could you possibly want? Oh wait, I think I know! To beat the shit out of me in front of all you're stupid friends?"

It was obvious that he was still pissed about me putting him in the hospital at the reunion. But I needed his help! I was desperate.

"I need your help! Please!" My voice cracked at the last part.

Jack obviously heard it too. All the hatred in his voice turned to concern.

"Wait, are you _crying_?"

I tried to speak again but suddenly i couldn't. My breathing became ragged and black dots began to cloud my vision. Jack was yelling my name many times, his voice echoing throughout my head. The last thing I remembered was Jack saying "Don't worry Kai, I'm coming!"

_Beep...beep...beep..._ I remembered waking up to the sound of an EKG machine and opened my eyes. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the bright light, I realized I was in at the hospital. My hand had bandages wrapped around it and I was connected to all these cords and wires.

I looked over to my right and saw Jack sleeping and his dad (my uncle) Richard, reading. He looked up and saw that I was awake.

"Kai!" He says happily. "You're awake!"

He got up from his chair and hugged me. I hugged him back, but was a bit confused. 'Why is Uncle Richard hugging me? I thought he hated me. Like the rest of my family.'

He pulled out of the hug but was still gripping on to my shoulders tightly. "I'm so glad that you're okay! We were so worried about you."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "You were?"

"Of course!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why wouldn't we be?"

I looked down and picked at the bandages on my hand. My voice quivered as I said. "I thought you hated me... like everyone else."

I looked up at Uncle Richard. He was sitting on my bed and had a shocked expression on his face. But it soon turned to kindness. "Kai, we could never hate you. We love you! Sure you've had moments, but do you know how many times Jack has acted out? Just two weeks ago, I grounded him for sneaking out to go to a party."

Wow, Jack got grounded? He was usually the perfect child in our family. Always got good grades, helped people out, plus all the girls in his school LOOOOOOVE him.

Uncle Richard continued with the story about his son. "He came home at one o'clock in the morning and his shirt had a few blood stains on it. Turns out that he got into a fight and broke someone's nose."

This caused me to smile a bit. Whoever Jack got into a fight with, really must have pissed him off. He NEVER uses violence for anything. My uncle smiled at me and said "Kai, our lives wouldn't be the same without you. We all care about you."

"Not everyone," I said "Jack sure hates me."

"Well, if I hated you, would I have donated my blood to you?" I saw that Jack woke up and was now walking over to my bed side.

"You what?"

I looked at the bag of blood that was connected to my arm.

"When Jack found you at your house, you lost a lot of blood." Uncle Richard said. "The doctor said that you cut a major artery in your hand and if you didn't get a blood transfusion, then you would have died. So Jack donated his blood."

Jack donated his own blood to save me. He did care about me, and so did Uncle Richard. I finally decided to tell them what happened with my parents. I told them how I came home and saw that everyone was gone and that my parents left the country. I also told them that I was kicked out of karate and wasn't allowed to go back to my dojo. But I didn't tell them about my addiction. No one can ever find out about that. Not even my family.

Jack put a comforting hand on my shoulder. He looked at me with sad eyes. "Kai, I am so sorry. You know what, you'll stay with us."

I cut him off. "No, it's okay. You don't have to."

Jack's dad looked at me and said "Kai, it's not a choice. You're staying with us."

I smiled.

"You can go to my school and take Karate again with my friends and me." Jack said smiling.

I laughed. "After the Great Wall of China incident, I don't think you're friends or sensei like me very much."

"Don't worry, once they know that you've changed, they'll welcome you with open arms."

"Thanks Jack."

Jack then began to talk about all the cool things at his-our school.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

So, now I'm living with my cousin and uncle. I don't have to worry about my parents or the kids at my old school and I can take karate again. But I can't let them find out about my drug addiction. If I do, they'll just kick me out. So I'm gonna have find a way to get to my dealer without Jack or Uncle Richard knowing so I can get my next fix. I am going to quit, but not now. But I'm happy that I'm with family instead of living on the streets. I just had to forget about the past and look forward to the future, but I had a feeling that something bad was gonna happen in my future.

* * *

**Soooooo, what did you think of this fanfic? I know that this is Kai's first fanfic, but I want to know if I should continue writing it. And don't worry, Save Me and I'll Protect You will be updated soon! Please please please review! :D OH! And Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Btw, go read KAD900's Fanfics! They are amazing!**

**~Maddie xoxoxoxo**


	2. New Life, New Friends, Old Habits Part 1

**OMG SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! PLEASE DONT KILL ME! Oh and I am almost finished the 15th chapter for Save Me! :D It should be out maybe in about a week the most! So make sure you watch for it! :D I own nothing except the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

**Kai's POV**

"C'mon, Kai!" jack yelled, banging on the door. "How long does it take for someone to brush their teeth?!"

"I'll be out in a minute." I said to my annoyed cousin.

"Screw this! Im using my dad's bathroom!"

He thought I was brushing my teeth, but really, I was just about to get my next fix. I quickly took the thick rubber band out of my pocket and tied it around my arm so I could visibly see the vain. I then grabbed the needle I had hidden away in a secret compartment behind one of the shower tiles (Don't ask me why its there, I really don't know.) And filled it with the crystal meth my dealer gave me.

I injected myself with the drug and waited for it to take effect on my body. But nothing happened. He said that this kind of meth would help me relax, but so far, all of the stuff he's given me is shit! Plus, I'm starting to run out. I need to get more after school, speaking of which, I'm gonna be late for school if I don't hurry. Once I felt that I was okay to walk, I got up from the floor and stood in front of the mirror. Something didn't look right about me though. I looked, Skinnier. Oh well, I guess I just have to eat more. I took the elastic band off and put everything back in the secret compartment. I finished getting ready and went downstairs. I was greeted by my uncle who was reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee. "So are you ready for your first day at Seaford high?"

"Yup." I said, taking a seat beside him. I immediately saw a stack of toast in front of me and took two. I studied them carefully as my mind said 'You saw what you looked like in the mirror! You need to gain some weight. EAT!' soon I began to eat them quickly. Just as Jack came into the kitchen I started to choke a bit.

"Geez Kai, slow down!" Jack said patting my back as I coughed.

"What are you in such a hurry for?"

"N-nothing," I said after chugging a glass of water. "I just don't want to be late for school."

Jack gave me a skeptical look, but shrugged it off.

We said goodbye to Uncle Richard and left for Seaford High. Hopefully I'll make a good impression.

When we got to school everyone started staring at me and started whispering things like "Is that Kai Brewer?! Jack's cousin?" "He was the one who broke Jack's arm at the tournament in China!" and "Didn't he get arrested last year?" and more. I looked down at my feet and continued to walk down the halls. Jack, obviously knowing this, put a hand on my shoulder and whispered. "Just ignore them. It's only because you're new here."

"No," I whispered back to him. "it's, not." I quickly started walking to my new locker and lost sight of Jack. He probably went to find his friends. I continued walking until I bumped into someone. "Oh my god," the girl said. "I'm so sorry! I-" She looked up and suddenly gave me a shocked look. I did the same when I saw her face. 'I know this girl!' I thought to myself. 'She was with Jack at the tournament! What was her name? Kara? Kendra?' Suddenly the girl grabbed me by shirt and smashed me into the lockers, looking at me with this icy glare in her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here, Kai?!"

I was just about to say something to this chick until a pair of arms dragged her off of me. "Kim," Jack said holding her by her waist. "What are you doing?"

Kim! That was her name!

"Why is Kai here, Jack?!" she said angrily, trying to wriggle out of Jack's grip to attack me. "I thought you guys hated each other."

"Well," I said "Hate is a strong word-"

"Can it, loser!" Someone said bitterly. I looked over and saw this Latino guy walking towards Jack, giving me the same look as Kim did.

"Ouch, that's a little harsh." I said putting my hands up in defence.

"Yeah," this other kid with red hair said "says the guy who put his own family in the hospital." He also gave me a cold glare. "Come on guys-" Jack said, trying to calm everyone down. But he was soon interrupted by another kid. He was African-American and was also glaring at me. (I'm sensing a lot of hate towards me right now.) He went over to Jack and said "Yo, Jack you want me to beat this fool for you?" I suddenly recognize these guys too. They were also at the tournament in weird costumes.

All of Jack's friends advance towards me until Jack stands in front of me with his hands up in defence. "Whoa guys, calm down! Kai's changed, a lot actually! He's not the same jerk he was 2 and a half years ago."

I looked at Jack and gave him a little bit of an offended look.

"No offence." he added quickly.

"How do we know that he's really changed?" Kim said, crossing her arms.

"He could just be putting on an act!" Latino boy added.

"Guys, just trust me. He's a different person now." Jack pleaded.

Everyone mumbled okay's and whatevers.

Everyone introduced themselves to me, but I could tell that they weren't very happy. I already knew who Kim was, and shortly found out that the Latino guy was Jerry, the African-American kid was Eddie, and the ginger was Milton.

After they all introduced themselves, the bell rang, signalling that class was starting.

"Come on," Jack said. "Time for class." Since I don't have all the same classes as Jack, he told his friends to make sure that I didn't get lost or anything, but I have a feeling that they won't really help me. Anyway, my first class was P.E, I had that class with Milton, Jerry and Eddie. Great. (Sarcasm) I opened my locker and took out my gym uniform. It was blue and yellow. Not really my favourite colours, but I can deal with it. When I walked into the guys change room, I noticed everyone was already getting changed. So I decided to make small talk. Hopefully the guys won't give me the cold shoulder. "So, how long have you guys known Jack for?"

No one answered. They all glared at me went back to talking amongst themselves. "Oookay." After I put my shirt on, these big guys in red uniforms barge in. they almost looked like cheer leaders. "Well, well, well," the leader of the group said. "Look what we've got here boys. It's the wasabi losers," the rest of the guys in his little group laughed.

"Hey, just leave us alone Frank." Milton said, almost sounding scared.

Frank just smirked and said "Hm... Let me think about that..." he got in Milton's face and said "Uh, no." Suddenly, the jerk punched Milton in the nose, kicked Eddie in the stomach and flipped Jerry. They all looked at me with pain and fear in their eyes. At first, I didn't know what to do, but when I saw Milton's nose starting to bleed, I immediately knew what to do.

I walked up to Frank, interrupting from his little celebration with his groupies. "Hey!" I yelled. Frank turned around and was immediately towering over me. "Wow you are so much bigger than I thought you would be." I said nervously.

"What do you want worm?!" Frank said angrily.

I immediately turned my face away from him. God his breath REEKS! "First," I said still looking away with a disgusted look on my face "why don't you and your little cheer leader friends go get some breath mints. You need them." I backed up, protecting the guys who were getting up off the floor. "And second, leave these guys alone. Or you're going to have to deal with me." Now I'm going to be honest, I haven't done any karate since I was stripped from my belt, but I had to try and defend my friends. Well, Jack's friends.

"Ooh." Frank said, taunting me. "I'm so scared! Check it out guys, this little blonde thinks he has what it takes!" All of franks lackeys just laugh at me. Oh hell no! He did NOT just call me a little blonde. I immediately clenched my hands into fists but kept my ground. "Listen loser," Frank said, walking closer to me, "When I take you down, you're not getting back up," oh my god. Thats exactly what I said to Jack at the tournament. Wow, I felt so empowered when I said it to him, but when someone else says it to me, especially someone I feel threatened by, it scares the living shit out of me. Zoning back in, I heard Frank say "I don't give a shit that you went to the tournament in china. I don't give a shit that you put Jack in the hospital, and I especially don't give a shit that you got arrested. You don't scare me."

Even though I really wanted to fight this guy and kick his ass, I knew that I wouldn't be able to do it for three reasons; 1. I promised myself and grandpa that I would no longer use karate for violence or intimidation; 2. I don't want to get expelled on my first day; and 3. I don't even know if I can beat these guys.

"Look, just leave them alone," I said threateningly "and we won't have a problem." I turned around to check on the guys but soon hear Frank say maliciously

"Okay, well what about you?!"

He grabbed me from behind and punched me in the face. I felt my head go all the way back and fall on the floor due to the impact. Suddenly I felt something sticky and wet come out of my mouth. Blood.

"That's it!" I wiped the blood away with my hand and got into a fighting stance. "You wanna fight? I'll give you a fight!"

Frank started the fight off with a punch and I grabbed his hand and twisted it. He tried to get out of my grip but I kept my hold and kicked him in the chest, causing him to crash into the wall. All his friends turned and stared at him shocked.

"What are you waiting for?!" Frank shouted. "Finish him!"

Soon, his friends started to advance towards me. I took them down with ease, punching and kicking them away from my friends. Looks like I still remember some karate. Once they got up and left the bathroom, shaking and cowering like little girls, I heard Frank say "This isn't over Brewer!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to face Jerry, Eddie and Milton. They all looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces and their jaws dropping.

After a few more moments of silence, Milton finally said "Holy Christmas Nuts! That was amazing Kai!"

"Yeah!" Jerry added. "Déjà vu much! Am I right guys?"

They all nod in agreement, but I still didn't understand until Eddie explained to me what they were talking about. "On his first day here, Jack took out the same Black Dragons you just fought! You know what Kai? You really have changed."

I smiled. Hearing someone say something good about me for once instead of judging me because of my past, made me feel accepted. I finally proved myself to the guys.

"Thanks guys." I said smiling.

We were about to leave the change room but the bell rung. Gym was over.

"Oh crap!" I said panicking. "We just missed all of P.E!"

"Aw, who cares?" Jerry said. "We've all missed class before. Even Milton."

"Yeah, and I'm the nerd of the group!"

"I guess you're right. It is just one class after all."

We all decided to get changed and leave before the rest of the guys from our class show up. I was already changed into my regular clothes while the guys were still getting dressed. "Hey guys, I'm gonna head to my next class. I'll see you at lunch!"

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

"Later!"

I left the change room and went to my locker to get my supplies for English class. English was my next class and I had that with Kim. I'm kinda scared of Kim right now, but thankfully, Jack's also in my english class, so hopeful it won't be too bad. Right?


End file.
